


O Nome Dela É

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Urination
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Sakura descobre que Sasuke tem uma amante.





	O Nome Dela É

**Author's Note:**

> Eu preciso explicar a inspiração?

Sakura tinha um bom motivo para se embriagar. O transplante de coração do último paciente tinha sido bem estressante, especialmente considerando que era uma criança. Foi aí que ela decidiu ir para um bar bem próximo que ela nem costumava frequentar. Foi aí que tudo deu errado ou, de um certo ponto de vista, muito certo. Ela foi dentro e ali, bem na frente, exposta para meia-cidade que provavelmente estava rindo dela, Sasuke e Karin estavam bebendo como namorados.

Primeiro Sakura passou as mãos na frente do próprio rosto para ver se ela não tinha alucinado mas, aquilo era bem verdade. Isso fez ela ranger os dentes e gritar como uma louca. Ela não lembrou bem das palavras e do que fez nos próximos segundos, mas haviam três homens grandes a segurando em segundos e um pedaço do balcão destruído, e Karin tinha se retirado pelo lado esquerdo de Sakura.

Sasuke estava olhando para ela como se ela fosse uma menor inconveniência. Ele deu algumas notas para o dono do bar e disse que Sakura podia encontrar ele na porta da Academia onde ele ia pegar Sarada depois da classe.

Ino era a melhor amiga de Sakura e, normalmente, seria ela quem Sakura primeiro desconfiaria de estar com Sasuke em um bar. Mas depois de sair do  bar e receber uma reprimenda de Shikamaru sobre danificar propriedade alheia, foi Ino o depósito da raiva, tristeza e insanidade imediata de Sakura. Quando ela terminou sua gritaria no balcão da loja de flores, Ino disse que o melhor seria ela falar com Sasuke sobre um possível divórcio e parar de planejar envenenar a caixa d'água do prédio onde Karin vivia, cujo aluguel era pago por Naruto. Sakura caminhou com passos de quem estava tentando esmagar o chão para a porta da Academia e viu que Sasuke estava acompanhado por Suigetsu, sempre uma mão amiga para o Uchiha. Suigetsu pegou Sarada pelas mãos e disse que "mãe e papai precisam lutar até a morte....Quero dizer, ter uma discussão amigável". Assim que Sarada estava fora do campo de visão deles, assim como todas as crianças, a discussão começou.

"Por quê?"

 

"Eu te explicaria se você fosse um homem, mas você não tem um pênis, tem?"

Tapa.

"Saia da minha casa."

"Eu não moro com você Sakura."

"Não venha."

"Minha filha não vai concordar com isso."

Tapa.

"Você é um pai horrível"

"Não, Sarada vai me entender. Ela provavelmente vai ter vários namorados."

Tapa.

"Karin é a única?"

"Que eu dou tapas na bunda por prazer? Sim."

Tapa.

"Safado!"

"Você gosta."

Sakura quase deu outro tapa, mas atualmente realizou que suas calcinha estava molhada.

Sasuke pegou na mão dela e a levou para um beco perto onde ninguém passava. 

Sakura chupou seu pau com uma mulher desesperada. Sasuke pegou nas mãos dela pela nuca e a fez engasgar no pau dele.

Sakura estava arfando como uma cadela depois disso. E ainda sedenta por sexo.

"Me dá. Enfia em mim. Enfia em mim!" gritou ela.

"Onde?

"No, no , no, no....No cu! Enfia no meu cu!"

Sakura passou dez minutos com a mão na boca tentando não gritar enquanto Sasuke enfiava seu pau no seu cu.

Depois que ele gozou, ele mijou no cabelo dela.

Voltando para o apartamento de Karin, naquela noite, Sasuke recebeu algumas perguntas de Karin enquanto ela preparava o jantar.

"Então, vocês vão se separar?"

"Acho que não."

Karin olhou para ele.

"Sério? Eu não consigo imaginar o que você fez com ela para ela não te deixar."

Sasuke fez um "tch" com a boca e tentou explicar do modo mais vago possível.

"Eu fiz algumas coisas...que não faço com você".


End file.
